Ron and Shanon Story 2: Obstacles
by India Weasley Took
Summary: FINISHED Ron and Shanon still have problems and obstacles to overcome. A teeny bit darker then the first story.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Shanon: Story 2  
  
Part I: Saturday Morning  
  
"Wake up Ron!"  
Ron blinked and opened his eyes. He looked around the room. Yes, he was in his form, in his bed....but who had...Ron turned to see Shanon standing by his bed in an undershirt and sleeping shorts. Ron sat up fast. "Oh...my..." "Ron, don't worry!" Shanon laughed. "Nothing happened!"  
Ron sighed and lay back. "I don't remember anything." He groaned. "Typical!" Shanon smiled. "So, where are the guys?" Ron asked nervously. "They left when they saw us." She replied.  
Ron sighed and sat up. Shanon sat next to him and kissed his cheek, Ron kissed her back lightly. She smiled. They began snogging, but soon Ron pulled back and said "You better get going!"  
He got up and started to make the bed. "Awwwww...Ron!" Shanon laughed.  
Ron pulled her off the bed, kissed her cheek and then walked to the bathroom.  
Shanon smiled and bent over. She pulled on her pants and slipped on her shirt. She took her other clothes in a bundle, as well as the blue dress she had worn the night before.  
It was the morning after the "Snort Snouts are Bloomin'" dance, which had occurred the night before (A/N: See Story 1). By the time Shanon was done dressing, Ron had come out of the bathroom dressed with his bright red hair combed. He began gently pushing her out the door. "Come on!" Ron laughed, opening the door for her. "Ok, ok..." Shanon waved and slipped out the door.  
Ron closed it behind her and slumped onto the bed, sighing. He hadn't had more then one minute alone when Neville, Harry, and Seamus walked in. Harry was grinning. Seamus ran up to him. "Well?!?" he asked, smiling. "Oh piss off." Ron said jokingly. He grinned at the boys. "Come on!" Neville pleaded, and slapped him on the back, not meaning to hurt him. But Neville didn't know his won strength, and Ron lurched forward, and coughed. "Ooops. Sorry." Neville said.  
Neville had grown into a very tall strong boy. He was still not very handsome, but he now looked quite different then he had. One could almost say he matured...except he was still clumsy and forgetful. "Tell us!" Neville said again. Harry just smiled. Ron grinned back.  
Ron told them about the dance the night before, where he and Shanon had confessed their love to each other then made out under the starts ("How typical" grumbled Seamus).  
He told them that after they had gone back into the hall and drank and ate...and then... "AND???" All three boys chorused. "I...don't....remember..." The boys groaned. That was Ron: forgetful forever more. "All I know is that we woke up in bed together..." Seamus interrupted him. "Bloody hell!!!! In BED???" he yelled. Ron punched him. "Shut up Seamus!" he whispered. "Besides...nothing happened." "Oh god..." Harry sighed. "You scared me Ron." Ron laughed. "Damn your dirty mind Finnigan!" he said.  
All four boys roared with laughter. "Well come on Ron!" Harry said. "Quidditch practice!"  
Ron groaned. "On Saturday?" "Yes. Angelina has gone completely crazy."  
All four boys walked out laughing.  
  
Part II: On the Quidditch Field  
  
Harry shot forward on his broom and caught the quaffle. Then he threw it to Ron. "Man your own post Harry!" Angelina yelled. Harry nodded.  
Ron blew forward on his broom, shot the quaffle at the far right goal, and it went in with a tremendous bang. "Nice Ron!" Angelina called. "Ok everyone come down now!"  
The team flew down to the middle of the field. "I think we're well prepared for the finals this year." She said. "Great job to day! We're really progressing!" The team nodded. "Ok, so, stay and practice if you like! That's it!" She clapped her hands as a type of finish.  
Most of the team left, but Harry, Ron and fourth year boy who was new to the tram stayed. His name was Elliot. He was a wicked beater, and one of the top in the history of Hogwarts now.  
The boys flew around for awhile, passing and scoring, when they heard laughs coming from down on the field. Elliot looked down. "Eh Ron! Harry! Look there!" He grinned.  
Ron and Harry looked down. Walking along the edges on the Quidditch Field was Hermione, Shanon, Lavender, and Parvati. Trailing a ways behind them were some fourth year girls, including the girl of Elliot's fancy. It was obvious she also liked him. "Morning ladies!" Elliot grinned and nodded his head.  
Felicity looked up at Elliot and laughed. "What do you want Bronson?" she yelled. "Just your love!" he called back.  
All the girls howled with laughter. Harry and Ron left Elliot to his flirting and flew down to their friends. They walked up to them. "Hey Parvati! Hello Lavender!" Ron nodded his head in their direction and they smiled. Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Ron did the same to Shanon. "We've come to watch you!" Shanon smiled. "Well then!" said Harry. "Let's go!"  
The two boys shot back up in the air. Elliot had come down and was talking to Felicity, the girls laughing at everything he said. "Why won't you go out with me?" Elliot asked, playing with her long red hair. She laughed. "You're a pompous ass!" she laughed, and her friends did too. "Oh come on........" Elliot fiddled with the buttons under her school robe. Felicity giggled and moved closer to him. "ELLIOT!" Ron yelled from the sky. Elliot turned, got on his broom, and flew off, blowing a kiss to Felicity. The fourth years laughed loudly and ran off, whispering and giggling. "I almost had her!" Elliot flew up to the two boys, complaining. "Sometimes I wish you'd shut up Weasley!" Harry laughed. Ron threw a blugder at Elliot but he hit it back. "Nice try Weasley." He grinned. "I'm too good for you." "HA!" Ron grinned. "We'll see. How come I have a girl and you don't?"  
The boys continued practicing for awhile, until it was lunch time. Then they stopped and flew down. Parvati clapped. "Nice boys!" she clapped. "Thanks." Ron grinned. Parvati looked at him. "We've been practicing for awhile." Ron didn't notice her change in attitude. Shanon walked over and hugged him. "You're great." She whispered in his ear. Ron turned around and kissed her lightly on her eyes. "Well......." Lavendar giggled and slipped away with Parvati, Harry, and Hermione, who had started into a make out session.  
Ron lay back on the grass and looked up. Shanon lay next to him. She sighed. Ron looked at her then turned on his side next to her and held her in his arms. "Beautiful day......" she murmured. Ron nodded. Shanon moved closer to him and layed her head on his chest. She could fell his breathing, and felt his chest rise and fall. It was comforting. She closed her eyes. Ron stroked her hair slowly. "I love you." He said. Shanon's heart skipped and she sighed. "I love you too." She whispered. Ron held her close. "I'm always there for you." He said into her ear. Shanon smiled. "If anything happens to you, I'm going to blame myself. I should protect you." "Ron......." Shanon could feel him moving closer. His stomach was pressed against her back.  
  
"Ron, don't blame yourself. I wouldn't want you doing tha......." "Shanon, if you were to die, I'd kill myself. I love you too much." He was quiet. Then: "Promise me........promise me you'll say when you need help. Promise me you'll call me when you need help."  
Shanon smiled and snuggled against him. "I promise. And I promise I'll always love you." She turned onto her back and gazed into his eyes. Ron leaned over and kissed her. She felt his arms slip around her as they lay kissing. "Always love you......." Shanon murmured through his lips. Ron lay over her kissing her. They lay for awhile.  
  
Part III: Things Blacken  
  
"Hey, Shanon honey!"  
Shanon turned around to see Draco Malfoy headed for her. She smiled. "Draco!" she walked to him. "How's it going?" he asked. "That Weasley isn't treating you horribly?" Shanon laughed and took it as a joke. "No! I love him, he's prefect!" she smiled. Draco smiled back, but the smile had no intention of being nice. "Oh I am so glad." He sneered. Shanon didn't notice the tone. "Shanon baby......" "Don't call me 'baby' please." She stared seriously at him. "Sorry." He grinned. "Anyway, could I talk to you later today? Maybe at the end of classes today?" "Sure Draco! Where?" "Right outside Slytherin common rooms, if you could." "Oh I know where they are. Ok sure."  
Draco grinned. "Alright then." He clapped his hands together. "See you then!" Draco began to walk away. Shanon waved good bye. When he was gone, she thought "I don't know why Ron told me to keep away from him. He's so nice."  
Then she walked to her next class.  
  
Shanon waited outside the Slytherin common room. She kept checking her watch. She had to meet Ron somewhere after so she was hoping this would be fast. "Shanon......." She turned around. There was Draco in the doorway. "Hello Draco!" she smiled. "What is it?" "Come closer." Shanon frowned. "What?" "Come in!" "I can't! It's Slytherin common room!" "Oh you'll see." Draco stepped out and approached her. Shanon felt fear in her heart. She backed away, "Oh come on baby!" "DON'T call me that!" "Okay, okay. If you don't come in I'm afraid I......." "What??"  
Draco laughed. "Crabb! Goyle! Take her!"  
Two enormous boys came out of the common room. They headed straight for Shanon. Shanon screamed but they muffled it with a handkerchief. She kicked but the two boys were way too strong. They dragged her into the common room and threw her on the ground. "STOP IT." She yelled as soon as they removed the handkerchief. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" "You're mine and mine only!" Draco approached her. "Someone's going to come in!" she screeched, running from him. Draco laughed. "I don't think so. There's a hex on the room. We're the only ones inside." He took out his wand and muttered a charm. Shanon flew threw the air into his arms. "There." Malfoy sneered. "Isn't that better?" "NO!" Shanon squirmed but couldn't break free. Draco sat down on the couch with her and lay her down. He lay on top of her. Shanon screamed but Draco kissed her and muffled it. When he stopped Shanon slapped him. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. Draco laughed. "Come on!" he said "You can't really LOVE that Weasley boy can you?" "WELL I DO!" Shanon kicked but he didn't let her go. Instead he lay on top of her and ran his hand through her hair. "So beautiful......." He murmured. He licked her neck and Shanon screeched. Draco bent down and kissed her, slipping his hand under her robe. Shanon tried to yell but his tongue in her mouth muffled it. When he stopped, Shanon thrust her foot into his crotch as hard as she could. Draco gasped and fell to the ground beside her. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. "RON WAS RIGHT."  
Shanon ran out, past Crabb and Goyle. She ran as fast as she could, right into Angelina Johnson. "ANGELINA!" She grabbed her arm and gasped for breath. "Shanon! Shanon what is it???" "Draco.............he was going..........going to rape........" "NO! THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH."  
Angelina took Shanon by her arm and ran. Shanon was crying. Then ahead she saw someone. She knew them. They were like a light in the dark. She dried her eyes. "RON!!!!" she cried and ran to him, throwing herself around him. "OH RON I DIDN'T CALL YOU AND SOMETHING HAPPENED."  
Ron grabbed Shanon and held her close. "What???" he yelled. "What happened??"  
Shanon had no time to respond. Draco ran from around the corner and stopped short when he saw Ron holding her in his arms. "Weasley." He sneered. "Mafloy." Ron glared and held Shanon closer. Shanon buried her face in his chest. "You'll die for this!!!" Ron sreamed. "I'LL KILL YOU." "Shut up you bastard! I don't care what you do. You can kill me. You can hurt me. But beware." Malfoy laughed. Ron frowned. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN??" Ron yelled. "I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL NEVER........" "Ah but that's just it." Draco smiled. "If you hurt me, my father will find out and do something really bad to your family. They're so poor my father could buy everything you own and ship out your family for slavery." "YOU BASTARD." Ron yelled. "YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT???" "I DO!" Draco yelled back. "If you hurt me, my father will put such a mark on your family! Watch out Weasley! One wrong move and you could put your entire family on the streets!"  
Ron didn't move. He stayed silent, holding Shanon. Shanon whimpered. "I'LL TELL THEM ALL WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO HER!" Ron screamed. "You have no proof of what I did to her. None whatsoever. You can't tell them anything that way."  
Ron yelled and ran at Draco. Draco said a charm and Ron was sent flying back into the wall. His head was bleeding. "Piss off Weasley!" Draco growled. "You're so low I could squash you like an ant. I just choose not to...............I like to watch them squirm." Malfoy sneered. Shanon screamed. "I HATE YOU." She yelled. "I'LL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU NOW." "No matter." Draco smiled at her. "I have ways. Oh I do." Shanon breathed hard and glared at him but said nothing. Draco marched away with his friends behind. As soon as he was gone, Shanon ran to Ron. Angelina came behind. "Oh Ron!!!!" Shanon was crying and crying. "Ron I am so sorry!! I didn't know........you were right! Oh I just.......oh Ron!"  
Shanon lay herself on him and hugged him. She cried and cried. Ron held her and kissed her softly on her head. "I know." Was all he said. "I know." Shanon looked up from his lap. She leaned up and kissed his passionately on his lips. Ron kissed her. When they stopped, Ron got up, forehead bleeding. Shanon and Angelina lead him back to the Common Room.  
  
CHAPTER 2 SOON 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Shanon: Story 2  
Chapter 2  
  
Part I: Ron's Troubles  
  
Ron, Harry, Shanon and Hermione sat in the common room, Ron on the couch with a ice pack. "That son of a bitch." He snarled. "I hate him. Bastard. Fuck him!" "I'm sorry Ron." Shanon said. "You were right! But I don't know why I was stupid enough to think he was nice." "It's not your fault!" Hermione ran over to Shanon to comfort her. "Right." Harry agreed. "He was being nice. How could you not think so? But now we know why........" "Harry!" Hermione glared at him. "It's ok." Shanon smiled. "It's ok." "I'm glad YOU'RE ok!" Hermione brushed Shanon's hair back as if inspecting to see if she had a mark too. "I'm fine. Except my lips are blackened with Draco's horrible stench. I hate him. Little shit."  
It was quiet for awhile. The four friends sat thinking about how much they had all grown up, how much this had changed. They missed the old time. The old times when their adventures consisted of magical creatures and objects or tournaments, not things like this. Ron spoke, his tone almost angry. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked. "What?" Shanon asked confused. "Ron I couldn't! You wouldn't have heard." "But you promised!" Ron got up, still clutching the ice pack to his forehead. "You prmised you'd call!" "Ron I........" "I can't hear you but you are in my heart! I would've felt it! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL???" "Ron, stop it I couldn't......." "Oh, oh I'm sorry. You didn't have time to think of me because you were too busy making out with Draco!"  
Hermione and Harry gasped. Shanon was silent. Tears rolled down her face. "Is that what you think?" she cried. "You think I'm some kind of....of......whore???" "No Shanon I.......I'm sorry.........I........." "SHUT UP. RON I ..........." but Shanon was crying on the couch. She wailed. Ron came over but she pushed him away. "No Shanon. I don't. I was.......I wasn't thinking." "OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T. YOU WERE BUSY THINKING ABOUT PARVATI."  
Ron jumped back. "What?!?" "I see the looks she gives you! Don't hide it!" Harry got up. "Shanon, there I must stop you. Paravati does fancy him a bit but........." "She FANCIES ME????" "Ron stop........look Shanon, she likes him but he doesn't............" "GET AWAY FROM ME RON WEASLEY. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
Ron stopped short startled. He stared blankly. Shanon stood huffing and puffing, her eyes filled with tears. Then she shot up into her room crying. Everyone was silent. Ron sat down. "I feel like I've been shot." He murmured. Harry approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Does it always hurt this bad?" Ron asked.  
Harry nodded.  
  
Part II: Mending Broken Hearts  
  
Ron approached Shanon in the common room the next day. She was sitting alone, studying for finals. He came up behind her and sat down. "Shanon?"  
She showed no sign of knowing it was him. "Shanon, someone has been very stupid". Shanon turned. "What?" "I'm that person. I was stupid." Shanon shifted her body towards him. "No Ron it was..............." "I was stupid and arrogant and acting like a bastard. I just really wanted to protect you. I felt frustrated with myself and took it out on you, which was very bad of me. It was wrong. It was..............shit, Shanon I............"  
Shanon leaned close to him. "I still need you." He whispered. "I hate life without you."  
Shanon looked at him. "I still love you." She murmured. "We just need to talk. I want to stay with you through summer and next year and maybe beyond. But we have to talk." "We will." Ron took her hand. "I'm so glad.............that you still love me." "Of course I do." Shanon smiled. "Ron remember? I...........I.......promised."  
Ron stared at her, entranced by her. He loved her. He knew he did. He leaned forward, and kissed her breathlessly and sweetly. Ron moved his hand down Shanon head to her neck. Shanon kissed him. "I'm so sorry." She said softly, pulling slowly away.  
Ron nodded. "I know."  
He kissed her again. It was a sweet kiss. "I love you." Shanon breathed. "I love you too." Ron kissed Shanon harder and pressed her back into the couch so he was on top of her. And both silently prayed they were alone in the common room.  
Part III: Potions Class  
  
"I'm sick Ron!"  
Shanon woke up a few days later with a fever and a cold. She sniffled and wouldn't let Ron see her. She stayed hid under her covers, pulling them over her face everytine Ron tried to pull them down. "Shanon come on!" he teased. "You're always beautiful!" "Not today!" she said from beneath the sheets. Ron laughed. "Well okay!" he said loudly. "I'm leaving now........" Ron hit his feet on the ground so it would sound like he was leaving. Then he was silent. Shanon slowly pulled the covers down,but Ron jumped on her and held them down. "Got you!" He yelled. Shanon screeched. He kissed her on her neck, then hopped off the bed. "See you after!" he called and skidded out of the door.  
Shanon smiled. Their relationship was so much more comfortable since they had talked. She was glad. Shanon sat back and sighed. Slowly she fell asleep.  
  
Gryffindor had Potions first thing. Ron and Harry stood outside. Hermione had an entirely different class because of her busy schedule. They entered the class room and sat down. Snape walked in and began paring them up. Harry went with Neville. Ron went with Parvati. "Hello Ron." "Hey Parvati. So how do we do this?"  
Parvati stared at him. "Don't you know?" she asked softly. "Nope." Ron laughed and Parvati blushed. "Why?" "You're........." Ron looked at her puzzled. "Yes?" "Well.......you're good at so many things.........." She spat out. "Well yes but Potions is not one of them." Ron laughed.  
The whole class he talked and laughed with her. Ron wasn't girl wise enough to notice Parvati's shyness and glances when they weren't talking. After class Ron walked out with her. "Can you believe," he laughed. "That Harry thought you fancied me?"  
Parvati stopped short and she stared at Ron. Ron stopped. "What?" he asked, approaching her. "I...........I need to talk to you." She pulled him behind a corner where there was no one and pressed him against a wall. She looked intently at him and stood very close. Ron stared. "Oh it's true!" she cried. "Ron I love you! Please, can you please make me happy just once?" Ron held back a gasp and looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Ron, please!" she was crying. "I love you! Do you know how much it hurts to see you with her? How much it hurts not to..........to........" Parvati ran her fingers over his lips. Her lips were soft and smooth. Ron found her eyes entrancing. He could feel Parvati press closer to him so she was up against him. She was closer. Her lips were a heartbeat away. At the last moment, Ron pulled away. "Parvati." He glared. "I'm sorry."  
Ron marched away without looking back. Parvati's eyes swelled up with tears and she ran in the other direction crying.  
  
Ron returned to the common room and skipped his next class. He prayed this not get to Shanon. Not another conflict. Those hurt him too much. Those tore him apart. They were the worst thing he had ever felt.  
  
CHAPTER 3 SOON 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Shanon: Story 2  
Chapter 3  
  
Part I: Parvati  
  
Enter Parvati Patil. She was a pretty girl who liked spreading rumors and was quite a cry baby if she didn't get things her way. This is what she had turned into over the years at Hogwarts. She sat in Divination class sighing and thinking of Ron. To think that she, Parvati Patil, had ended up liking Ron Weasley, whom she had practically despised for most of her time here. But this year he had grown up so much. He was tall and strong and his hair was so perfect. His eyes shone. Parvati sighed and stirred her tea leaves. Not like he would ever go out with her now.  
Parvati dropped her spoon into the cup and cried. She had broken their friendship. Maybe if she hadn't cornered him like that, they would still at least be friends. But he had been so nice during Potions! And Shanon and he had just had that fight.........she had thought that maybe just maybe............but no. Now Ron was gone from her forever.  
The bell rang. Parvati quickly gathered up her things and exited the classroom without waiting for Lavendar. Instead she headed right to the common room. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Ron was sitting on the couch, rubbing his forehead. He looked stressed and tired. Parvati approached him. Ron must've heard her foot steps, because he turned around and jumped up.  
  
"No closer Patil!" he snapped. Parvati stopped short and felt a pang in her heart.  
  
"No I ..............Ron...........I just wanted to apologize." Ron looked at her.  
  
"Well........go ahead. What have you to say?"  
  
Parvati cried and fell into a chair. Ron ran to her.  
  
"It was wrong of me!" she wailed. "I love you yes but I was content even just being your friend, and now I've ruined that too!" She sniffed and Ron sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was curt." He said. "But I do love Shanon very much. But I like you very much too! You're a wonderful friend! I don't want to lose this friendship after it took so long to make it happen." Parvati grinned thinking back on the years when she used to despise him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She murmured. "I won't ruin it. I want you to be happy." Ron smiled.  
  
"Thank you." He said. "Friends, ok?" Parvati looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Friends." She replied grinning. They were silent for awhile before Ron said:  
  
"What about Sam?" "What about him?" "Well, I can tell he likes you very much." "Sam Thergof??? Him??? Oh no Ron he can't. He's much too popular." "Ahhhh........but he likes you." "He's in Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw boys hardly ever like girls like me!" "Don't be too sure." Ron grinned. "This boy has his eye on you."  
  
Parvati tried to hide her smile by looking away but Ron saw.  
  
"That's what I thought!" he jumped up and pulled Parvati onto her feet. "Come on then! We'll be late!"  
  
Parvati smiled and followed Ron out. Sam Thergof huh? He was cute and nice and very popular........................  
She grinned. Maybe she'd visit Ravenclaw table at lunch.  
  
Part II: Plans  
  
"Ok!" Gryffindor's head boy and girl opened up an enormous folder marked "Quidditch Bash." "We will be having a quidditch party in honor of our winning team this year! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The common room erupted into cheers and Shanon kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
"So we have these plans drawn together. The party will be here in the common room on June 1st. That's 3 days before school is out. I'm hoping you'll all attend! It's going to be a lot of fun! Now will the prefects please come up for guide lines and information on what to prepare? Thank you."  
  
The common room returned to its normal bustle. With exams over and the end of the year coming, no one had been happier. Except for Harry, who would be returning to the Dursleys for hopefully the last time. Maybe he would be old enough to go on his own now.  
Shanon went up to be given directions, for she official party planner of Gryffindor. The plans were simple: decorations, food, music, and some games. People planning the games seemed to only be able to plan sex games. No problem. Shanon left them to it.  
People planning decoration had Gryffindor colored streamers in mind as well as big balloons and exploding fire crackers that let out cheers and the smell of champagne, new from Ron's older brother's store.  
Food was big and flamboyant at first but Shanon told them to tune it down and now it consisted of nachos chips and other simple foods.  
And last music: people were to bring in CDs and Frederic would be DJaying the party. Everything was planned. Now all that was left was the couples in the class to make their moves.  
  
Part III: The Party  
  
The night of the party was wild and crazy. Elliot could be seen making out with Felicity everywhere. Harry and Hermione danced all night and never left each ther. The music was great, the food delicious. The games............well............a bit out of hand. But that could be fixed. Shanon smiled when she saw Parvati leave the the room quietly, Sam waiting outside for her.  
  
Ron looked around the room for Shanon. She was nowhere. He went up to the rooms and found her sitting alone in her dorm. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She smiled. Ron leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Shanon kissed him back and he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and Shanon murmured something he couldn't hear. Ron could feel her hand around his neck rubbing it gently.  
Ron tangled his hand in her long brown hair and massaged her head. Shanon groaned. Ron slipped his tongue in her mouth. Shanon played around with hers and they sat snogging before Ron pushed on her lips so hard she fell back and he fell on top of her, kissing her neck. Shanon giggled as he worked up to her ear. Then they lay there for awhile looking at eachother.  
  
"Not ready." Shanon whispered. Ron nodded.  
  
"That's fine." He said. "I love you. I'll wait forever."  
  
Shanon rolled on top of him and kissed him.  
  
"I'll be with you always." She said, stroking his cheek and running her finger softly around his chest. "Always."  
Ron brushed her hair out of eyes and kissed her forehead. Then they lay together until they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
STORY THREE WILL BE COMING SOON. For now please review!!!! Thank you! I know my chapters are short and all but I'm just getting the hang of this. Try not to be in your review! THANKS! 


End file.
